Cabin and Cupid
by Steeleafan
Summary: own nothingJes is invited to Seth's new Cabin he inherited from his brother. Seth wants to charm Winnie Amos's sister since Amos decided to visit.  What happens then when Seth kisses Jessica.SethJes


**The Cabin and Cupid**

''Check mate'' Jessica smiled

''Jes how many times do I have to beat you..before''

''Beat ME?'' Jessica asked faking annoyance.

'' you have to beat me without mercy'' Seth stated with the promise of a small smile starting.

''Seth you have never beaten me and that's the truth'' J.B. Fletcher stated

''now Jes let an old man have his glory..'' Seth Hazlett the doctor stated

''Seth glory is one thing false glory another'' Jes stated

'' ..oh come now Jes '' Dr. Hazlett pleaded

''When Amos comes ..would you please..let him think that I beat you just this once..?'' Seth pleaded again.

''Wait Amos is coming..coming where here to Cabot Cove?'' Jessica asked her friend waiting for a response.

''No Jes I asked you to come to that new Cabin I inherited from my brother..Amos is coming there ... with Winne..'' Seth stopped

''Oh I see you want to be sure you have a shaperone along with her brother..'' Jessica stated turning away from Seth to make some tea.

''Yes Jessica as always you see right through me'' Seth smiled looking at the back of the famous mystery writer. Jessica was lost in her thoughts. Her face was thinking as if another mystery was to be solved and she was very close she didn't even hear the door slam nor the last words murmured from her friend before he left.

''well bye then Jessica''

''Jes I forgot my coat sorry to intrude'' Seth apologized as he came into her kitchen again looking at her from behind. She turned to face him and faked a smile why she didn't to fake one she didn't know. Something about Frank she thought.

''Oh Seth.. wait a moment'' She smiled and walked towards him and he stopped in his tracks.

''yes Jessica..'' Seth waited

'' well. I've decided .I'll come this weekend'' Jessica stated her dear friend smiled at her.

''Good..Amos and Winne will be glad to know...and I appreciate it..'' Seth smiled at her before leaving with his coat.

_And I appreciate it _wasn't that what she heard.

**The next day**

''Isn't that a pretty big suitcase considering ..Jes?'' Seth asked her

''Well it's not just cloths if that's what your getting at..I've packed my work you don't expect me to just push aside my work..did you?'' Jessica asked him.

''Jes..the real reason I invited you was because I thought you needed a break from all this ..but I see you've decided otherwise..well the weekend is young'' Seth smiled and winked in Jessica's direction she rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

''So what do you suppose to do to ..win Winne's heart?'' Jessica asked him as he put his seat belt on.

''Well.. '' Seth stopped himself why was he going to tell Mrs. Fletcher this anyway.

''Seth you should tell me besides solving murders I can help in the..Cupid department and I can tell if it's going to need a lot of help or not..and it needs a lot of help in this case'' She smiled at him teasingly.

''ya the truth is I had no idea''Seth stated

''Well then ... just leave me to it!'' Jessica smiled at him and he beamed back.

''Thank you Jessica'' Seth smiled brightly at her and then turned his attention to the road. There was silence from the both of them for a moment and then Jessica spoke.

''First you've got to get her some Roses and be sure to make it a dramatic surprise..then when she talks always listen first..then say your piece'' Mrs. Fletcher instructed

''Is that what did the trick with you Jes?'' Seth asked her. Jessica blushed at the thought of Frank

and his little surprises.

''No with Frank and I ...it was a tiny bit different., but any normal girl would go for flowers and a man who listens..'' Jessica smiled another thought of Frank filling her mind.

'' Ya I agree Jessica..flowers would work for any normal girl ,but probably not for you'' Seth smiled. Then Jessica smiled back at him. She remember when she first met Seth.

_''Hello I'm Mrs. Fletcher this is my husband Frank'' Jessica remembered smiling up at Frank in a loving way. _

_''Oh well Hello I'm Seth Hazlett the Doctor'' Seth had been much younger at this time. Jessica remembered his shorter combed hair..he was almost handsome._

_''Nice to met you'' Frank had the most soothing voice Jessica had ever heard_ and a tear fell in the present upon remembering it.

''Jes is there something wrong?'' Seth asked her.

''No Seth thank you I was just thinking of Seth that's all'' Jessica assured him ,but he pulled over anyway.

''Seth you really didn't have to do that '' Jessica said sternly.

''Jessica..Frank had been gone many years now..'' Seth smiled at her as he took her hand.

''Yes, yes I know Seth ,but he is always going to be with me'' She stated

''As will Ruth with me'' Seth stated

''now Woman you've got to live life now! And smell the roses'' Seth told her. In an attempt to calm her his figures grazed her cheek , he leaned in and his lips barely touched hers. He shuddered away not knowing what he had done...when he had he noticed at Mrs. Fletcher still had her eyes closed immediately they flew open and started blankly into Seth's puppy dog eyes.

''Whhhat what was that for Seth?'' Jessica asked him not necessarily angrily.

''I don't know I really don't..something just came over me..I'm terribly sorry'' Seth mumbled still wondering why she hadn't slapped him.

''let's just forget it'' Jessica told him now annoyed for a reason she couldn't even think of. Seth started the car up again and drove to the Cabin as fast as he could. Amos and Winne were ready to greet them.

''Hi ..Dr. Hazlett'' Winne smiled shyly. Jessica rolled her eyes. Seth was keeping his distance between himself and Jessica. He could still feel her lips on his..and the fact that she didn't ..get angry with him. He smiled at Winne he was still attracted to that woman at least.

''Ello Mrs. Fletcher..how's your life going so far'' Amos said in his usual sarcastic tone well when he was sarcastic he used that tone.

''May I speak to use Amos'' Jessica asked in her usual serious tone.

''Well of course Ms. Fletcher come on inside'' Amos escorted Jessica into the house.

''Well Amos..it's about Seth'' Jessica started

''Oh I know he likes Winnie and I told her to lock her door again'' Amos started

''No that's not it Amos listen to me'' Mrs. Fletcher told him pinning him with her stare.

''alright Ms. Fletcher alright'' Amos said defensively holding out his hands.

''On the way here..Seth...kissed me'' Jessica stated

''Huh?'' Amos Tupper asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

''That's all?'' Amos asked her.

''Yeah ..well..'' Jessica could hardly bring herself to tell Amos.

''If I'm not mistaken I believe that I may be falling in love with him...'' Jessica stated and just then Seth broke through the door, Winnie on his arm.

''Seth..Winnie'' Jessica stated

''Amos..Jes'' Seth ..smiled he couldn't bring himself to call her Jessica he'd been so used to calling her Jes. Once those two had left the room Amos let go of his smile and just looked shocked.

''Ms. Fletcher... I don't know what to say..he probably hadn't meant to kiss you..he ..has a major crush on Winnie..'' Amos stated. Jessica just nodded.

''Oh Amos what am I supposed to do?'' Jessica asked him several tears falling from her eyes.

**Meanwhile**

''Winnie...how do you feel about me?'' Seth asked Winnie shyly.

''Oh your a dear friend...and that's all Dr. sorry I'm married'' Winnie stated looking as guilty as the dog who peed on the carpet.

''that..investigator?'' He asked her

''yeah I'm sorry Seth'' She smiled a sorry smile.

''that's alright in fact that's perfect..'' Seth smiled at her as she just looked confused.

''You see before I came here...I came to a conclusion that made more sense to me then anything else'' Seth stopped his listener inched closer.

"I kissed Jes without really thinking...'' Seth stated

''I'm pretty certain now that I love her'' He beamed

''I always knew that..now the way to get her back..is..to make her jealous..I'll pretend to like you .. a lot'' Winnie smiled.

''that was my plan in the first place.'' Seth smiled he knew he could count on Winnie.

''Oh hi am I interrupting anything?'' Jessica asked as she popped in.

''No , no you weren't'' Seth stepped over to Jessica ''I'll bring her roses tomorrow right now I'm working on the listening part'' He smiled and Jessica faked one. Then Amos came in.

'' Oh...shall we..Jessica?'' Amos asked as he extended his arm. Jessica winced at him saying her name.

''I suppose we should'' Jessica smiled at him.

''Seems ..those two are preoccupied..'' Amos stated he decided to confront his sister seeing as she was a married woman now.

**Later**

'' Winnie!'' Amos stated as he caught his sister's arm.

''yes?'' She asked

''Why are you acting all...lovely with Dr. Hazlett?'' He asked her.

''To make Jessica jealous..'' Winnie stated

''We're trying to make ... Seth Jealous..'' Amos stated

''Well two can play at that game..lets help them along..put them in little..coincidences..'' Winnie stated

''Sounds like a grand idea sis..'' Amos stated. He went up and carried Mrs. Fletcher as she was asleep to a guest room where no one was staying. Then his sister Winnie came and needed help carrying

Seth up the stares. Once the door was closed and the two cupids were out of sight..the two of them woke up.

''What are you doing here..Seth?'' Jessica asked him.

'' What are you doing here?'' He asked her. Then Jessica got up and tried the locks.

''Were locked in here...'' Jessica stated and she sat down next to him.

''Well this is convent isn't it?'' She asked him.

''sure is...'' He smiled. He stared into his blue eyes. Again for the second time that day he lightly touched his fingers to her skin ...he inched himself closer to her. His lips touched hers for the second time that day. This time it wasn't a second. Her lips felt like they found their purpose in life. Outside the window two siblings were watching their friends their faces glowing with happiness.

''Their so in love'' Winnie smiled Just then their friends stopped and the two had to remain unseen.

''Seth..I'' Jessica wasn't aloud to finish.

''Shh'' Seth put a finger to her lips and took them with his again. Just then Amos and Winnie came bursting into the room. Jessica ran over to Amos ..in a fright not willing herself to tell Seth how much she loved him. Seth did the same with Winnie he rushed over to her.

**In the morning**

Jessica had a dream about Frank. Frank was sitting at the table in her house. Then he transforms into Seth and Jessica smiles.

"uh Jessica there is a little girl to see you'' Amos stated Jessica looked at him questionably.

''Charity always prevails in the heart of Jessica Fletcher'' Seth stated as he came into the room.

''Hi ya..I'm Kayley...sorry my Folks aren't home..and uh...well I'm scared'' The little girl said.

''naturally..,but you shouldn't talk to strangers young lady..'' Amos said as he escorted her out.

**Party**

''I don't see why you had to bring me to a party Amos'' Jessica stated rather meanly

''Well Seth and Winnie are here'' Amos stated

''I don't see what use it is bringing me to a party like this'' Seth stated

''Well..Amos and Jessica are here'' Winnie stated Seth looked around and then he spotted her dancing with Amos. He decided to get up some courage. He walked over to Amos and her.

'' May I ?'' he asked as he tapped Amos on the shoulder.

''of course'' Amos stated winking at his sister from the other side of the room.

_When the night falls down I wait for you as you come around _

_and the world's alive with the sound of kids on the street outside_

_when you walk into the room you pull me close and we start to move and were spinning with_

_the stars above and you lift me up in the wave of love_

_ooo baby do you know what that's worth ooo heaven is a place on earth_

_they say on Heaven love comes first _

_when I feel alone I reach for you and you bring me home_

_when I'm lost at sea I hear your voice and it carries me_

''Ooo Heave is a place on earth'' Jessica sang to herself.

''I'm sorry this is just one of my favorite songs'' She stated

''no problem..see Jes thing is.. Winnie is married..'' Seth stated

''and I ..well I don't like Amos that way'' Jessica smiled at him. They twirled and twirled around the dance floor.

''I love you Jes'' Seth whispered in her ear.

''I love you too Seth'' Jessica laughed. She could almost hear Frank laughing up above the ceiling somewhere else. Seth beamed at her and her eyes sparkled for him. Then for the third time in recorded history. This time both of them inched closer and touched each other cheek before their lips touch. A shock of ..life flowing through each of them as their were no interruptions this time.

**And this time they lived Happily ever after**


End file.
